


Сердцебиение

by Avasonta



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbeats, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pining John, Prompt Fic, Sherlock is a Mess, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Джон был влюблен в Шерлока. Это было очевидно. Но он до смерти боялся того, что детектив узнает об этом, а потом отвергнет его. Так что он научился усмирять свое сердцебиение, скрывать свои чувства.Шерлок приходит в ужас, когда последний кусочек паззла - сердцебиение Джона - не встает на свое место.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Сердцебиение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166750) by [psychoffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic). 



В армии все решения принимались за тебя. Во время тренировок сержанты говорили, где ты ешь, спишь, дышишь. Всё. После обучения Джон был отправлен в Афганистан, с его палящим солнцем и дикой пылью, которая забивалась в каждую пору. Там твои руки делали свое дело, зажимая кровавые раны и вправляя сломанные кости. Джон чувствовал себя учебником, каждое действие укоренилось в его подсознании, там, где не нужно было думать. Его руки просто двигались, тело вело его, когда разум этого не мог.

А потом его подстрелили.

Джону пришлось вернуться в Лондон, мирные дни сменили поле боя. Он сидел в своей убогой квартирке и жил на армейскую пенсию. Маленького сэндвича и тарелки хлопьев было достаточно, чтобы прожить день. В своем ноутбуке он копался в браузере, а потом гулял по парку. Пока он ночью смотрел в потолок, прислушиваясь к редким пистолетным выстрелам и полицейским сиренам, его рука тянулась к пистолету в ящике стола. Дело в том, что он больше не служил в армии. Теперь у Джона была целая жизнь, чтобы подумать о себе, и ничто, кроме мирных занятий, его не занимало.

А потом в его жизнь ворвался Шерлок, всем своим существом пышущий энергией. Его мысли постоянно метались туда-сюда, ловко перескакивая с одного преступления на другое и разбирая дела со сверхъестественной скоростью. Джон больше не сидел на кровати, уставившись в потолок и гадая, сегодня ли тот день, когда можно выпустить пулю в голову. Такая жизнь с Шерлоком была знакома; она напоминала ему армию. Адреналин циркулировал в крови, лоб покрывался потом от постоянных погонь по Лондону.

И, возможно, именно поэтому Джон влюбился в Шерлока. Погони по всему Лондону с Шерлоком, опасность на каждом шагу, все его тело вибрировало от энергии, когда они мчались раскрывать преступления. Ему нравилось то чувство, которое он испытывал с Шерлоком. Он влюбился в это чувство, которое вызывал у него детектив, и постепенно эта любовь обернулась уже к нему самому.

Но Джон знал Шерлока. Мужчину, который до смерти боится романтических отношений и уж тем более сексуальных. Он никогда не ответит Джону взаимностью.

Иногда, когда Джон лежал ночью, уставившись в потолок и слушая доносящиеся из гостиной звуки скрипки, он размышлял. Размышлял, стоит ли ему признаваться Шерлоку в своих чувствах. Потому что было сложно, так сложно — каждый день стоять рядом с ним и игнорировать то, как трепещет его сердце от каждой улыбки. Или то, как похоть проносится по его венам каждый раз, когда эти зеленые глаза пронзительно смотрят на него. Это было утомительно — любить издалека. Но если он признается, что тогда произойдет? Шерлок отстранится, возможно даже выгонит Джона из квартиры со словами: « _Любовь — это недостаток, доступный неудачникам»_. Как он настойчиво напоминал Джону на каждом шагу.

В этом и заключалась проблема любви. Любовь заставляла жаждать эмоций, желать взаимности. Но она так же заставляла бояться, что признание приведет к потере того единственного, кто удерживает тебя от пистолета в ящике стола. Это было жалко, правда. Как сильно Джон любил Шерлока, как страстно он его желал. Он был солдатом, воевал, в него стреляли. И все же он не мог представить себе такой боли, как отказ от своей любви.

Поэтому Джон начал тренировать себя. Он не мог сказать Шерлоку о своих чувствах, и если Шерлок узнает об этом… что ж, Джон был не уверен, что мужчина скажет или сделает. Но как помешать блестящему детективу, который пачками раскрывает преступления, от того, чтобы тот узнал о твоих чувствах? Лишь тренируя своё тело.

В армии Джона научили контролировать сердцебиение. Каждый раз, когда он видел раненного солдата, корчащегося от боли, с кровью, вытекающей из ран, сердце Джона заходилось бешеным ритмом. Оно билось так быстро, что он не слышал ничего вокруг, а его руки ужасно дрожали. Бесполезно иметь врача, который не может зашить даже простую рваную рану. Когда это случилось в первый раз, Джон застыл над солдатом, которого подстрелили в ногу. Из раны хлестала кровь. Мужчина кричал просто ужасно. Джон застыл над ним, его руки дрожали, а глаза застилал туман. Другой врач, оказавшийся рядом, выхватил у Джона аптечку и ударил ею по лицу, чтобы заставить сосредоточиться. Джон никогда не испытывал подобного стыда, зная, что промедли другой врач хоть секундой, и солдат умер бы прямо у его ног.

Тем же вечером врач подошел к его койке. Он сел, взял Джона за руку и начал говорить. Он говорил, что когда впервые увидел раненого солдата, точно так же застыл в ужасе. Он говорил о том, как его охватил стыд. Он говорил, что это нормально, Джон ещё научится. Но самое главное, он объяснил, как успокоить свое сердцебиение.

« _Тебе нужно сосредоточиться, Джон, потому что однажды меня может не оказаться рядом, однажды ты останешься один, и кто-то умрет у твоих ног. Вот и что ты собираешься делать, если твои руки трясутся так, что ты не можешь даже рану пережать?_ »

Он был прав. Это было жалко для такого доктора, как он.

У них было ещё несколько разговоров, где врач объяснял, как правильно дышать, как успокаивать руки, как приостановить биение сердца так, чтобы оно не напоминало судорожные взмахи крыльев пересмешника. Джон внимательно слушал. В следующий раз, когда он нашел раненого солдата, Джон не дрожал и не колебался. И он чувствовал себя так хорошо, помогая кому-то, спасая чью-то жизнь.

Джон продолжил практиковаться. Каждый раз, когда он склонялся над трупом вместе с Шерлоком, или чувствовал дуло пистолета на спине. Дыхание. Вдох и выдох. Вдох и выдох. Сконцентрируйся. Охлади свой пыл. И его сердце продолжало идеально биться, словно застывая для мира вокруг. Джон продолжал практиковаться рядом с Шерлоком. Каждый раз, когда мужчина подходил слишком близко, и Джон мог почувствовать запах изысканного одеколона. Каждый раз, когда их руки соприкасались, и Джон мог вообразить, что держит его руку в своей.

Потому что Джон был бы проклят, если бы потерял Шерлока из-за неспособности скрывать свои чувства. Для него было лучше жить с неразделенной любовью, чем без нее вообще.

***

— Джо-о-о-о-он. — Шерлок медленно поднялся со своего места на диване.

Джон закатил глаза и опустил газету, глядя на мужчину.

— Что?

— Чай.

— Я не твоя домработница.

Джон не удостоился ответа. Он пожал плечами и поднял газету обратно, читая ежедневные новости. Но он чувствовал, как Шерлок прожигает его взглядом сквозь газету, и в конце концов он был вынужден встать. Черт бы побрал этого мужчину и его взгляд.

Джон медленно поплелся на кухню, включил чайник и достал пару чашек, в которых не плавали глаза. Но Джон сполоснул их — на всякий случай. Он зашаркал по комнате в поисках чайных пакетиков, которые Шерлок, должно быть, опять куда-то переложил.

— Неразделённая любовь. Невинная эмоция, которая обернулась смертью для миссис Брукс.

Джон напрягся и замер, перебирая чайную коробку, обнаруженную под раковиной. Выпрямившись, он столкнулся с пристальным взглядом Шерлока. Шерлок говорил о деле, которое они недавно раскрыли. Миссис Брукс преследовал таинственный поклонник, который убил ее после того, как осознал, что она не ответит ему взаимностью. Джон знал, о чем говорил Шерлок, но, как ни странно, понимал, что эти слова были адресованы ему.

— Очень жаль, — наконец пробормотал Джон.

— Да, эмоции все-таки… слабость.

— Не всегда.

— М-м, расскажи.

Повисло тяжелое молчание, и Джон вдруг пожалел, что открыл рот. Он закрыл его, клацнув зубами, и снова повернулся к чайнику. Он разлил кипяток по чашкам и обмакнул в них чайные пакетики. Осторожно шагая, Джон вернулся в гостиную и протянул Шерлоку дымящуюся чашку.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла, держа в руках чашку с чаем. Он демонстративно игнорировал пристальный взгляд Шерлока и смотрел в окно. Сегодня шёл снег. Снежинки мягко падали вниз, собираясь в небольшие сугробы на тротуаре. Джон наблюдал за этим несколько минут. Возможно, прогулка была бы хорошей идеей — он уже слишком давно не чувствовал снега на своей коже.

— Я жду.

— Ну продолжай ждать. — Чуть не рявкнул Джон. Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал глоток чая и обжёгся. Он сморщил нос, когда его язык высунулся, чтобы немного остыть, тупая боль пронзила его.

— Забота не преимущество.

— Ты все время так говоришь.

— Почему, Джон? Ты считаешь, что забота — преимущество?

— Шерлок, — Джон вздохнул, — я больше не буду с тобой разговаривать.

Шерлок с ворчанием откинулся на спинку кресла. Громкий резкий глоток эхом раздался по гостиной. Потом ещё раз. Неприличные хлюпающие звуки продолжались ровно до тех пор, пока Джон не был вынужден резко обернуться и впиться в него яростным взглядом; его руки чесались от желания выдернуть чашку из рук детектива. Шерлок обычно не был невыносим, но когда у него было нужное настроение, он просто восхитительно умело выводил людей из себя.

— Что? — рявкнул Джон, когда очередной глоток пронзил повисшую тишину. Ровная бровь многозначительно поднялась, пронзительные глаза как будто говорили: «Я жду».

— Друзья заботятся друг о друге, и эта забота позволяет им помогать друг другу. Забота мотивирует спасать друг друга. — Было трудно подобрать точное определение. Джон хотел сказать очень многое, но было так мало слов, чтобы объяснить его мысли. Шерлок всегда отвергал эмоции. Как будто детектив был слеп, чтобы видеть, как друзья и семьи помогают друг другу, как смотрят друг на друга, потому что волнуются. Джон застрелил таксиста, потому что ему было не все равно. Ему было не все равно, окажись Шерлок на металлической плите. Если бы Джону было все равно, Шерлок был бы мертв. Но, конечно же, если бы Джон попытался облечь это в правильные слова, Шерлок бы все неправильно бы понял.

— Забота так же близка к сложным эмоциям; эмоциям, которые могут оказаться смертельными для кого-то другого.

— Ага, — согласился Джон, что угодно, лишь бы прекратить этот разговор. Он знал, что его лучше оставить в стороне.

— Эмоции затуманивают рассудок, делают его уязвимым. Это может означать жизнь или смерть. Такая эмоция, как любовь, будет мешать мозгу сосредоточиться, когда ты постоянно думаешь о другом человеке.

Этот человек пытался убедить Джона или самого себя? Никто из них не был в этом уверен.

— Шерлок, откуда, черт возьми, ты это взял? — он не осознал этого, но Джон уже стоял, крепкой хваткой держа чашку. Его нога болезненно заныла, и он сжал губы. Он глубоко вздохнул под пронзительным взглядом Шерлока. Вдох и выдох. Он почувствовал, как его сердцебиение успокоилось, а руки наконец замерли. Эти слова были слишком близки к истине. Он предпочел, чтобы Шерлок просто остановился. Просто остановись, пожалуйста.

— Почему ты так расстроен, Джон?

Джон открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба. Его мозг не знал, что сказать. Он должен был быть осторожен со словами самого блестящего детектива в мире. Он должен был быть очень осторожен.

Внезапно Шерлок вскочил со своего места. Чай поспешно поставили на пол, несколько капель упали на ковер. Джон не успел и глазом моргнуть, когда его чай вырвали из рук, а бледные пальцы Шерлока стальным замком замкнулись на его руках. Шерлок держал Джона, наклоняясь до тех пор, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. С такого близкого расстояния Джон мог разглядеть маленькие пятнышки в завораживающих глазах Шерлока и чувствовать запах его одеколона, окутывавшего его, как одеяло.

Натренированное тело начало успокаиваться. Его сердцебиение, ускорившееся от внезапного движения Шерлока, вернулось к своему обычному темпу. Он почувствовал, как его дыхание вновь обрело привычную размеренность. Спокойно моргнул и посмотрел на Шерлока, чуть вытянув шею из-за разницы в росте. С Шерлоком что-то случилось сегодня. Мужчина выглядел почти… невменяемым. Чем-то занятым. Явно не очередным делом, потому что иначе он был бы в своих Чертогах. Нет, похоже, сегодня он был занят… Джоном.

Одна из рук, удерживавших его на месте, ослабла, спускаясь по руке к запястью. Джон прикусил язык, чувствуя кровь от сильного нажима. Ему потребовались все силы, чтобы контролировать свое тело от прикосновения Шерлока.

Кожа Шерлока была немного прохладней, чем его; ладонь коснулась нижней стороны запястья и крепко сжала его. Джон понял, что Шерлок измеряет его пульс. Их взгляды не отрывались друг от друга, пока Шерлок проверял пульс. Боль в языке усиливалась, но сердце Джона билось спокойно. Он молился, чтобы годы тренировок не подвели его и не выдали его чувств.

Прошло несколько секунд. Оба мужчины пристально смотрели друг на друга; глаза Шерлока внимательно наблюдали за ним. Пухлые губы, о поцелуях которых Джон мечтал много ночей, медленно опустились вниз, и на лице Шерлока промелькнуло непонятное выражение. Вдруг, словно обжегшись, детектив отшатнулся. Джон с трудом удержался на ногах, внезапно потеряв стальную хватку на своих руках.Он вопросительно посмотрел на детектива, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но не смог — Шерлок бросился к двери.

— Шерлок? — в замешательстве крикнул Джон. Детектив быстро схватил пальто, с хлопком встряхивая его, выскочил за дверь и захлопнул ее за собой. Громкие шаги пробежались вниз по ступеням, прежде чем вторая дверь захлопнулась. Джон услышал удивленный возглас миссис Хадсон.

Что, черт возьми, это было?

***

Это было невозможно. Шерлок всегда был прав. Он каждый раз был прав. За одну минуту он понимал больше, чем любой другой человек за всю свою жизнь. Шерлок всегда был прав. Пока его не стало.

Неужели он ошибся? А это вообще возможно?

Шерлок плотнее закутался в пальто и торопливо зашагал по тротуару. Снегопад усилился, снежинки падали крупными хлопьями, и ветер швырял их в лица прохожих. Спрятавшись за воротник, Шерлок поплелся дальше, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях.

Шерлок знал, когда они сидели у Анджело. Он чувствовал, как Джон украдкой смотрит на него, что-то напевая себе под нос. То, как солдат наклонялся, чтобы быть ближе к Шерлоку. Когда он сказал Джону, что не заинтересован в романтических отношениях, на лице солдата отразилась легкая грусть, и он понял, что за чувства его одолевают.

Он знал это по тому, как они мчались к местам преступлений. Вместе наблюдали, вместе сражались, вместе решали. Он замечал, как на него поглядывает Джон, когда думает, что он не смотрит. Замечал, что каждый раз, когда они изучали тело, Джон подходил ближе, не слишком близко, но достаточно. Он знал это по тому, как расширялись зрачки Джона, когда он возвышался над ним, когда их тела были в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга.

Или он так думал.

Работа Шерлока состояла в том, чтобы собирать мелкие улики и объединять их в общую картину. Так что он брал мелкие улики, которые Джон давал ему, и соединял их. Но этого недостаточно. Ему нужно больше. Ему нужно увидеть глаза Джона, почувствовать биение его сердца, когда Шерлок подойдет ближе. Ему нужно увидеть чуждое выражение любви на его лице, чтобы сделать окончательный вывод.

Потому что, возможно, маленькая часть Шерлока заботилась. Возможно, каждый раз, когда Джон подходил ближе, думая, что он оставался незамеченным, Шерлок старался подобраться как можно ближе. Возможно, каждый раз, когда Джон улыбался ему, волны счастья захлестывали Шерлока с головой. В таких вещах он не признавался даже самому себе. Шерлок старался не задерживаться на тех доказательствах, которые представляло его собственное тело; вместо этого он сосредоточился на Джоне. Ему нужно знать.

Так что он попытался сегодня. Он наблюдал за приоткрытым ртом Джона, пока тот ровно дышал. В приглушенном свете смотрел в глаза цвета океана, обращая внимание на зрачки, желая, чтобы те расширились. Он чувствовал тепло запястья Джона в своей руке и считал биение его сердца. Раз, два, три. Идеально спокойное. И почему-то эта реакция напугала Шерлока. Его до глубины души напугало то, что сердцебиение Джона оставалось спокойным, в то время как его собственное участилось от их близости.

Это напугало его настолько, что ему пришлось выскочить на улицу и глотнуть холодного декабрьского воздуха, чтобы заставить свои легкие нормально работать. Потому это значило… это значило… что Шерлоку не все равно, а Джону — нет. Это не имело никакого смысла. Шерлок никогда не приближался к эмоциям, всегда отрезая себя от любой привязанности, предложенной ему. « _Забота — не преимущество_ », он повторял это как мантру. И это работало, ему становилось лучше после этого. Пока Джон не вошёл в его жизнь.

Шерлок неподвижно замер, пораженный осознанием. Он заботился. Он заботился о Джоне. Его разум даже не осмеливался думать над тем, какие эмоции скрываются за этой заботой. Но он заботился, а Джон… Джон был эмоционален, и именно он заставлял Шерлока чувствовать все это, вот только его сердцебиение… было абсолютно спокойно.

— Слабак. — Шерлок услышал голос Майкрофта, забившийся в его черепе. Он покачал головой, и кудри, припорошенные снегом, покачнулись назад. Развернувшись на каблуках, Шерлок помчался к дому, игнорируя возмущения прохожих. Он должен убедиться. Еще один раз.

Потому что Шерлок никогда не ошибался. Верно?

***

Джон уже ложился спать, когда услышал, как входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Его рука машинально схватила пистолет, пока он не услышал знакомый голос Шерлока, зовущий его по имени. Закатив глаза, Джон откинулся на подушку и, выключив лампу, натянул одеяло на лицо. Шерлок мог подождать до утра. Джону нужно время подумать, привести себя в порядок после того, что произошло сегодня вечером. Закрыв глаза, Джон принял удобную позу.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, срывая бесцеремонный крик Джона, отбросившего одеяло прочь. Шерлок стоял у входа, тяжело дыша, как загнанный зверь. Одной рукой он держался за косяк, а другой прочесывал кудри, стряхивая снег на пол.

— Шерлок, что за… — начал Джон, показывая подрагивающим пальцем на Шерлока. Он не успел закончить фразу, как детектив одним плавным движением бросился к кровати. Поставив одно колено на матрас, Шерлок возвысился над Джоном, глядя на него сверху вниз пылающим взглядом. Джон уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза, как ребенок, пойманный за кражей печенья, не в силах ни говорить, ни двигаться.

Бледная рука обхватила его руку, точно нащупывая пульс. Джон поморщился от холода прикосновения, не сводя глаз с Шерлока. Что, черт возьми, он делает? Неужели ему не хватило прошлого раза?

— Твое сердце бешено колотится, — прошептал Шерлок, его голос был на пару октав ниже. Не то чтобы Джон это заметил, пока делал громкий глоток воздуха. Выдернув запястье из хватки Шерлока, он спрятал его под одеяло, пытаясь скрыть дрожащие руки, которые Шерлок, скорее всего, уже успел заметить.

— Ага, потому что ты только что ворвался в мою комнату, — ответил Джон, пытаясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше уверенности. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе. Их носы столкнулись, и Джон почти перестал дышать.

— Правда?

— Да…

— Тогда почему, — холодная рука снова легла на его запястье, нащупывая пульс. Джон замер, когда Шерлок наклонился, оставляя нежный поцелуй на шее солдата, — я чувствую, как оно ускоряется, когда я делаю так?

Джон не мог сформулировать ответ. По его телу пробежала дрожь, когда пара мягких губ запечатлела еще один поцелуй на шее, но на этот раз выше. Еще один в челюсть. Потом в щеку. И вдруг эти губы оказались на его губах, мягко прижимаясь. Джон никак не мог сосредоточиться, зная, что его сердце билось миллион раз в минуту. Он не смог сдержать довольный вздох, вырвавшийся из его горла. Шерлок целовал его. Джон всегда представлял это в своих мечтах и снах, думая, что это единственные места, где они будут когда-либо целоваться. Но вот Шерлок целует его.

— Я был прав, — сказал Шерлок, резко выводя Джона из ступора. Тот наклонился вперед, преследуя губы, которые исчезли так же быстро, как и появились. Джон недоуменно моргнул. Это был проклятый эксперимент? Он почувствовал, как жар заливает его лицо, раскрашивая загорелые щеки в темно-красный.

— Богом клянусь, Шерлок, если это очередной твой эксперимент…

— Ты любишь меня.

Если бы Джон мог провалиться сквозь землю, он бы это сделал. Жар на его лице превратился в пламя. Шерлок смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, бледная рука все еще сжимала его запястье. Джон попытался вырвать руку, но наткнулся на железную хватку. Шерлок поднял ровную бровь, побуждая Джона к ответу. Джон склонил голову, зная, как по-детски выглядит, отказываясь что-либо говорить.

Еще один мягкий поцелуй лёг на его щеку, затем на лоб и виски. Джон вздохнул от мягких прикосновений, наклоняясь к ним. Глубокий смешок эхом раздался по комнате, и Джон проклял себя за то, как он отреагировал. После стольких лет тренировок, после стольких лет войны… и простой поцелуй превращает его в ничего не смыслящую лужицу?

— Все хорошо, Джон. Тебе не нужно отвечать. Твое сердцебиение сказало мне все, что мне нужно было знать, — промурлыкал Шерлок.

Он был прав. Это был полный провал.

Джон выдернул руку из хватки Шерлока, повернул ледяную ладонь и положил два пальца на пульс детектива. Шерлок застыл напротив, в его глазах застыла неуверенность. Джон наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в губы, чутко чувствуя запястье. Вот оно. Стук сердца, который он так долго искал. Если бы они сейчас прижались друг к другу, Джон был уверен, что их сердца бились бы синхронно. Быстро бьющиеся сердца, со всеми их страхами и желаниям.

— Как и твое, — прошептал Джон прямо в губы детектива. Он не был уверен, чего ожидать от Шерлока. Он знал, что тот до смерти боится чувств, возможно, даже ненавидит. Он ожидал, что детектив отскочит, испугавшись того, что сделал. Или начнет высмеивать Джона за то, что того обманом заставили признаться в своих чувствах. Джон, однако, не ожидал, что тот глубоко поцелует его в губы и что знакомый запах одеколона наполнит все его чувства, когда Шерлок толкнул его на кровать.

— Возможно, все так и есть, — прошептал Шерлок, прежде чем прижаться к нему страстным поцелуем.


End file.
